The invention relates to a method for performing diagnostic analysis on electrical components of a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for actuating the electrical components of a vehicle for performing the diagnostic analysis.
Heavy duty vehicles require frequent maintenance checks on electrical components such as, for example, brakes, differentials, ABS valves, turn signal lamps, brake lamps, and any component having an electrically actuated input. Occasionally, these checks need to be performed by the vehicle operator while the vehicle is in the field. These maintenance checks require that the electrical components be actuated while performing diagnostic analysis on the components. Additionally, diagnostic analysis of these components requires visually inspecting the components while the components are being actuated.
Currently, the method for actuating the electrical components requires two technicians. A first technician sits in the vehicle cab and actuates the components upon the verbal commands of a second technician that is outside the cab visually inspecting the components. The inability to remotely actuate the electrical components for performing diagnostic analysis prevents a single technician from performing the analysis. Additionally, a single operator is not able to conduct a maintenance check while alone in the field.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of actuating vehicle electrical components for performing diagnostic analysis on the components while outside the vehicle cab. This would enable a single technician, or even a single operator to perform maintenance checks on the vehicle electrical components.